Enamorados de su mision
by La piketua
Summary: Que hubiese sucedido si Ginny y Ron jamás hubiesen estado en Hogwarts, si por asuntos del destino ellos dos hubiesen estado de parte de Voldemort. Si Harry y Hermione fueran mejores amigos desde Hogwarts, el par dorado, y si aun a sus veinte años estuvieran trabajando en el ministerio; buscando la forma de acabar con Voldemort pero sin tener idea de la existencia de los horocruxes.
1. Su mision mas importantes

Sumarry: Que hubiese sucedido si Ginny y Ron jamás hubiesen estado en Hogwarts, si por asuntos del destino ellos dos hubiesen estado de parte de Voldemort. Si Harry y Hermione fueran mejores amigos desde Hogwarts, el par dorado, y si aun a sus veinte años estuvieran trabajando en el ministerio; buscando la forma de acabar con Voldemort pero sin tener idea de la existencia de los horocruxes.

Hola! Bueno es mi primer Gimione, no estoy segura de cómo se escribe, es un femslash así que al que no le guste esta clase de historias lo invito a retroceder y buscar otra.

Aquí está el primer capítulo, la historia está narrada desde distintos puntos de vista pero cada vez que cambie de perspectiva, pero más por parte de Ginny y Hermione. Aun así cuando cambie de perspectiva escribiré POV: nombre de la persona que narra.

Espero que lean la historia, es algo que se me ocurrió de repente, como casi todas mis historias, no afirmo que vaya a actualizar muy seguido porque mis clases acaban de comenzar pero espero poder actualizar una vez o dos veces a la semana.

LA MISION MÁS IMPORTANTE

POV Ginny

Me encontraba en una recamara oscura, el lugar a donde fui a parar gracias a los errores de mi familia, les explico en un instante; mi familia es la extensa familia Weasley, teniendo por base a mis padres Molly y Arthur Weasley, mis hermanos mayores que son Charlie y Percy, seguidos por los gemelos Fred y George y terminando por mi hermano Ron y…la más pequeña y única chica de los hijos Weasley… yo, Ginebra, mejor conocida como Ginny a secas.

Lamentablemente nuestra familia está dividida y todo por un pequeño incidente, mis padres… en su desesperación para salvarnos hicieron un trato con Voldemort, el mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos… cuando eso yo apenas tenía once años y estaba en mi primer año en una escuela de magia.

Mis padres le prometieron a Voldemort que entregarían a Ron y a mí cuando cumpliéramos veinte si él nos protegía a todos. El mago oscuro estuvo de acuerdo y nos protegió pero…los años pasan y al yo cumplir diecinueve Ron desapareció de casa…al principio no sospeche pero al pasar de dos meses escuche la voz de mi hermano.

Los encontré a él y a mis padres hablando de mi destino, al principio no quise creerlo pero luego me hice la idea. Al cumplir veinte yo también fui destinada a seguir a Voldemort.

Ahora tengo veinte y dos años, dos años vistiendo y comportándome como mortifaga. No he visto a mi familia desde hace cinco meses, estoy aquí en mi cuarto esperando la misión que Bellatrix Lestrange, una demente, me aviso que tendría.

Ahora estoy terminando de arreglarme, terminando de peinar mi largo cabello…tan rojo como el mismo fuego, me deje caer en mi cama al terminar mi peinado, vistiendo ropa completamente negra.

-Buenos Días, hermanita.- escuche una voz en la puerta, al girarme una sonrisa escapo de mis labios al ver a mi hermano…Ron es muy parecido a mí, tan pálido como yo, con unos ojazos azules, antes tenía el pelo tan rojo como el mío pero ahora lo tiene teñido de un marón caoba..

-Buenos Días, Ron.- dije con una sonrisa, levantándome de la cama y dándole un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano. El me dedico una sonrisa y se sentó junto a mí.

-Bella me aviso que nos daría una misión importante a los dos juntos.- me dijo mi hermano con una mueca de desagrado, obviamente hacia la misión y hacia bella.

-Me dijo que tendría una misión pero, no me dijo que tu serias mi compañero.- le dije dejando mi cabeza recostada en su hombro.

-Así es más fácil.- me dijo el acariciando mi cabeza y mirando por la ventana abierta delante de los dos.

-Chicos Voldemort los espera abajo.- declaro una voz desde la puerta, Ron y yo miramos hacia allí encontrándonos con el rubio-mas que folla- Malfoy.

-Bajamos en un instante, Draco.- dijo Ron serio mientras el de ojo gris me lanzaba una mirada lasciva, así era siempre, Draco intentaba follar conmigo a toda costa y Ron luchando por evitarlo.

-Claro Weasley. Ginny cariño, creo que necesitaras mejor ropa para tu misión.- me dijo con un guiño, lo mire con el ceno fruncido antes de que Ron y yo nos levantáramos y saliéramos de mi habitación.

Caminamos por los oscuros pasillos por un rato hasta llegar al salón principal. Allí se encontraba sentado Voldemort, en una gran silla, a su lado estaban Bellatrix Lestrange y Lucios Malfoy.

-Buenos días.- hablo Bellatrix con su sonrisa cínica, guiñándole un ojo a Ron, quien ignoro olímpicamente tal hecho.

-¿Nos ha llamado usted, señor?- pregunto Ron mientras nos parábamos frente a Voldemort, su pálido y demacrado rostro ladeado a la izquierda y sus ojos negros brillando con maldad.

-Si, muchachos los he mandado a llamar para una misión muy especial. Esta misión involucra al niño que vivió y a su mejor amiga sangre sucia.- dijo Voldemort muy serio, Ron y yo nos miramos mientras esperábamos que Voldemort siguiera hablando.

-Estos dos chicos trabajan en el ministerio, no tienen ningún conocimiento de que ustedes son mortífagos…por eso los envió. A los demás ya los conocen, pero ustedes no se graduaron en Hogwarts así que son desconocidos para ellos.- prosiguió Voldemort, nosotros asentimos en acuerdo.

-Mañana deberán viajar al ministerio, sus papeles ya han sido infiltrados y los pondrán a trabajar como aurores…deberán ganarse la confianza del par dorado y cuando los tengan en sus manos…utilizando cualquier medida, con eso me refiero a que no me importa si tiene que acostarse con ellos dos, seducirlos o lo que mejor les parezca. Cuando los tengan en sus manos…los guiaran hacia acá y su misión abra terminado.- concluyo Voldemort seriamente.

-Pero…señor usted sabrá que…- Ron comenzó a hablar con un tono de respeto pero Voldemort lo corto apuntándolo con su varita. Yo di un paso atrás y Ron quedo mudo, instintivamente apreté mi varita, dispuesta a usarla si Voldemort lastimaba a mi hermano.

-No hay peros Weasley, se que tu eres Gay…sé que no te parece la idea de seducir a una chica, para ti sería mejor seducir a Potter pero…eso no lo deciden ustedes, si no la sangre sucia y el niño que vivió. Ahora lárguense y mañana partirán a Londres no regresen hasta que su misión este terminada. Se me olvidaba, les alquile un piso en el mismo edificio que el par dorado.- hablo Voldemort, Ron y yo asentimos y salimos rápidamente del lugar.

Estuvimos caminando sin rumbo por un rato hasta que Ron comenzó a hablar.

-Hubiese preferido que me hubiesen enviado con otra persona.- mire indignada a mi hermano, obviamente no comprendiendo el porqué de su comentario.

-Yo soy tan buena como tú Ron, esta misión nos dará muchos puntos con el señor.- dije mirando indignada a Ron quien levanto una de sus cejas y luego hablo.

-No pongo en duda tus habilidades, pero, no te das cuenta hasta que punto hay que llegar. Ginny acostarse con una persona que no te gusta no es nada fácil, menos si eres… más difícil será para mi.- dijo Ron dejándose caer en mi cama, yo cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

-Si, lo imagino hermano pero...oye estamos de suerte tal vez no hay que acostarse con nadie, digo podemos salir con la escusa de que nuestra familia es muy reservada y tiene la costumbre de…no sexo hasta el matrimonio.- dije con una sonrisa intentando infundirle ánimos a mi hermano.

El dejo salir una sonrisa y así transcurrió el largo día hasta que desperté la siguiente mañana, faltaba una hora para irnos. Me levante de un salto y observe a mi alrededor comprobando que nadie se había colado, si, lo hacen, son unos cerdos.

Me di un baño y me cambie en una ropa casual… una camisa que se movía con el viento, unos pantalones ceñidos a mi cuerpo, unos tacones de cinco centímetros, mis labios de un rojo pasión y mi cabello volando con libertad al movimiento del viento.

-Lista para casar al niño que vivió.- me susurre a mí misma, aun sin saber lo sarcástico que serian esas palabras cuando llegara al ministerio.

-Nos vamos- anuncio Ron en la puerta, juntos desaparecimos apareciendo a las afueras del ministerio…nos tomo unos minutos entrar y al hacerlo caminamos tranquilamente hacia el piso indicado.

El piso donde estarían Harry Potter y su amiga sangre sucia, Hermione Granger. Al entrar al ascensor lo encontramos vacio...una suerte, me sentí algo abrumada ante el olor del perfume de Ron, o se había echado el pote para espantar a Granger o el olor en si era muy fuerte.

POV Hermione

-Hermione deben estar por llegar, actúa natural, que la presión no te sobre pase.- me decía Harry, caminando de lado a lado en la oficina. Yo lo miraba, mi amigo estaba muy nervioso con los dos nuevos aurores, los cuales trabajarían a la par con nosotros.

-Harry comienzas a marearme así que por favor, detente.- dije seria, mirando la puerta recostada en mi silla. Harry se detuvo por fin y se sentó en la silla frente a mi pero…en ese preciso instante alguien toco la puerta y el dio un salto y comenzó a mover nerviosamente las manos.

-Harry, nunca te puso nervioso conocer nuevos aurores, acaso viste alguna foto de estos y por eso el nerviosismo. ¿Alguien que te guste?- pregunte con media sonrisa antes de musitar un pase.

La puerta se abrió y el señor ministro entro, acompañado de un chico de cabellos marrones y ojos azules, entonces detrás del apareció una chica…una belleza era la única palabra que la describiría.

-Buenos Días señores, Granger, Potter. Quiero presentarles a sus nuevos compañeros, el señor Ronald Weasley y su hermana la señorita Ginevra Weasley.- dijo el hombre con una mueca seria.

-Ginny, si no os molesta.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa coqueta dirigida a Harry, claro...si ella supiera no perdería su tiempo, en cambio Harry solo miraba al peli marón bobamente mientras que el peli marrón , me miraba a mi… que loquera.

-Si… los dejo para que se acomoden.- hablo el ministro antes de abandonar el lugar. Rápidamente Ginny di un pequeño salto y se sentó al lado de Harry casi acostada sobre el…Harry la miro impresionado.

Mientras el otro se había situado en el mueble cerca de mí, lo mire con mis ojos color chocolate y el comenzó a presentarse y a preguntarme cosas que nada tenían que ver con el trabajo.

-Chicos podríamos comenzar a hablar de los mortífagos que queremos atrapar pasado mañana.- declare incomoda, viendo como Harry se inclinaba más hacia atrás en su silla, la pelirroja tenía una mueca confusa…seguro y se está dando cuenta de que Harry le gustan los chicos.

-Si, eso es exactamente lo que debemos hacer.- dijo Ginny y volteo a mirarme por primera vez con sus ojos de un verde azulado…me sentí nerviosa por la forma en que me miraba, luego miro a Harry y luego a mí con una sonrisa.

-Según los últimos informes, últimamente un grupo de unos cuatro mortífagos se ubica cerca de las tres escobas, dos compran cerveza y luego los cuatro se desaparecen unos minutos después.- declaro Harry con mucho interés, Ronald y Ginny intercambiaron miradas y luego ella sonrió preguntando cual era el punto.

-Estamos intentando descubrir exactamente a qué hora llegan y a qué hora se van. Para eso podríamos, bueno ya que somos cuatro podríamos dividirnos, Hermione y GInny, Ron y yo.- declaro Harry, vi las dobles intenciones que tenia al colocarnos de esa forma.

-¿No crees que debería ser una chica y un chico primor?- pregunto Ginny sonriendo a Harry, quien me miro en busca de apoyo…yo sabía que las intenciones de Harry al unirse con Ron era… bueno el sabrá y también sabia que no se quería ir con Ginny porque le tenía miedo, miedo a que se lo devorase.

-No, Harry tiene razón Ginny, es mejor chicas juntas y chicos juntos. Sabes los chicos se entienden mejor entre ellos.- dije dedicándole una sonrisa, Ginny me regreso la sonrisa en acuerdo antes de que nos repartiéramos papeles y comenzáramos a planear nuestro siguiente movimiento.

.

Eso fue todo por hoy.

Si te gusto no dudes en dejarme un hermoso Review

Saludos!


	2. EN Grimmauld Place

Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, solo los utilizo para su diversión y la mía. La historia es mía pero los personajes no. Besos y espero que les guste el segundo capítulo.

VECINOS EN GRIMMAULD PLACE

POV Ginny

Okay, esto es extraño, prácticamente me le ofrecí al chico de pelo azabache y el…el miraba únicamente a mi hermano con cara de bobo, ¡Que rayos! eso quiere decir que de todos los chicos tenía que tocar uno homosexual.

Termino el horario de trabajo y Ron y yo nos despedimos del par dorado, yo le di un beso en la comisura de los labios a Harry y…muy a mi pesar también le di un beso casi en los labios a la castaña que me miraba ardientemente…ella no es fea, es guapa podría decirse pero… yo no soy lesbiana, ahora sé cómo se sintió Ron al pensar que tendría que besarse con una chica.

Ron se despidió con un saludo y dejamos atrás al par, claro que yo tenía en cuenta que nos encontraríamos en el mismo edificio, el Grimmauld Place, no deseaba encontrarme con ellos porque sabía que debía cambiar mi táctica…debía comenzar a abordar a la castaña.

-No se si no te diste cuenta pero…la castaña no te quitaba el ojo de encima.- declaro mi hermano mientras caminábamos por la solitaria calle, su comentario agrando mi mal humor

-Si, me di cuenta, y también note que Potter no dejaba de mirarte bobamente, lo que significa que, tu no tienes que preocuparte…te toco seducir a un chico, en cambio yo…a mi me toco seducir a una chica. ¡Ron no soy lesbiana esto es sumamente complicado!- dije casi en un grito…llamando la atención de las pocas personas en aquel lugar.

-Claro, baja la voz que la gente pensara lo contrario.- me dijo Ron, yo hice caso pero es que todavía me era imposible de creer, la vida no era gusta y no es que yo recriminara contra los homosexuales…ósea mi hermano lo es y aun así lo adoro…pero, yo jamás me había interesado en una chica o siquiera llegar a pensar en yo besando a otra chica.

-Si te hace sentir mejor te diré que Granger se ve bastante ingenua. Seguramente no sabe la definición de sexo, menos sexo oral o anal. Seguramente no intentara nada contigo…tal vez la sonrojes o la vuelvas tu perrito pero…no hasta el punto de querer acostarse contigo, se ve muy…nerd.- me dijo mi hermano con seguridad, pero yo había captado todo lo contrario en los ojos chocolate de esa castaña de cabellos revueltos.

-Si, tal vez tengas razón.- dije mientras entrabamos a Grimmauld Place, nos dirigimos a nuestro nuevo hogar compartido. El lugar en si era bastante grande y acogedor, por un momento me olvide de que era una mortifaga y me centre en el hecho de que esto que estaba viviendo, quitando el hecho de tener que follar con Granger para cumplir mi misión, se sentía bien.

-Voy a darme un baño.- anuncie caminando hacia el lugar nombrado, dejando escapar una mueca de desagrado ante el grito de Ron.

-Luego vístete sexy, tienes una castaña que impresionar…estaré pendiente para salir exactamente cuando nuestros vecinos lleguen.- me había gritado mi hermano con un tono algo burlesco.

Me adentre en el baño ignorándolo y me relaje mientras el agua caía a cascada por mi cuerpo. Mi baño fue interrumpido abruptamente por el grito que me llego.

-¡Vecinos! ¡No sabía que ustedes dos vivieran aquí!- esa era la señal de Ron que indicaba que Potter Y Granger, nuestros vecinos en el Grimmauld place estaban hablando con él en la puerta.

Me puse una toalla, que cosa podría ser más sexy que salir a recibir a la castaña recién salida de bañarme, con ese pensamiento y envuelta en una blanca toalla me encamine a la puerta.

-¿Quién es Ron?- pregunte fingiendo no saber mientras salía por la puerta, Potter me miro con una ceja levantada pero lo ignore (AL final el solo estaba interesado en a mi hermano)

En cambio Granger me desvistió con la mirada, me hizo sentir deseada, se sonrojo fuertemente y miro a suelo todo prácticamente al mismo tiempo.

-No sabía que fuéramos vecinos.- cante emocionado, con una sonrisa en mis labios mientras no dejaba de mirar a la castaña, quien había levantado la vista y miraba a Ron fijamente.

-Nosotros tampoco lo sabíamos.- dijo Potter, claro que ni siquiera me estaba echando una miradita, ese chico me hace sentir fea…ósea soy la chica que Draco Malfoy desea follarse a toda costa, y este chico de mierda ni siquiera me echa una mirada.

-Oye que tal si los invitamos a cenar.- volvió a hablar Potter con una sonrisa expandiéndose por su rostro. Ron me miro y yo le dedique una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Sera un honor.- declaro Ron, yo seguí mirando a la castaña, al fin mi mirada fue correspondida; ella saco la mirada de Ron y yo le dedique mi famosa sonrisa conquistadora… inclinando la cabeza un poco hacia la izquierda y mirándola profundamente.

-Entonces en media hora los esperamos afuera, conozco un restaurante donde la comida es…mmmm, divina.- anuncio Harry mientras Hermione abría la puerta del cuarto de los dos.

-Claro.- dijo Ron antes de que entráramos a nuestra pequeña casa. Yo lance una carcajada tan pronto y entre, intente tapar el sonido con mis manos mientras me dejaba caer en el mueble.

-Deja de reírte, y vístete…o acaso… piensas ir así a cenar.- me dijo Ron levantando una ceja pícaramente, solté otra carcajada, me divertía esta situación.

-La viste Ron, ósea por un momento me hizo pensar que no traía toalla.- dije aun en mi ataque de risa, aunque debo admitir que una parte de mi orgullo fue reparada…la parte que el tal Potter con su indiferencia había dañado.

-Ginny deja ya la pavera, levántate y anda a vestirte.- la voz seria de mi querido hermano paro mi repentino arranque de risa e hizo que me levantara y me dirigiera a mi cuarto a cambiarme.

POV Hermione

Al entrar en la pequeña casa que compartíamos Harry y yo todavía sentí un calor inusual recorrerme el cuerpo, un calor parecido al que había sentido por Lavender Brown cuando salimos hace cuatro annos…pero mucho más fuerte.

-Hermione… ¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Harry mientras se acomodaba el cabello (Sin lograr aplacarlo en lo más mínimo)

-Si...solo que no me los espera como vecinos.- dije entrando a la cocina y vertiendo agua en un vaso de cristal. Harry me miro con una reluciente sonrisa, a él si le agradaba la idea de que esos dos hermanos fueran nuestros vecinos.

-Bueno déjame decirte que yo tampoco lo esperaba pero, no me desagrada en lo más mínimo.- prácticamente grito mi mejor amigo mientras se dirigía al baño, seguramente para una ducha rápida.

Yo no respondí, no podía hacerlo porque sentía que mi respuesta podría poner a Harry a sospechar. Así que me di media vuelta y me dirigí al otro baño de lugar. Entre y me desvestí con rapidez, metiéndome debajo del choro de agua calientita.

-Sal de mis pensamientos Ginny.- no puede evitar susurrar mientras el agua resbalaba por mi cuerpo, no podía sacar a esa pelirroja pecosa de mi cabeza… y menos ahora que había comprobado que esas pecas no solo estaban rodeando su nariz y en su cuello…si no también en su pecho…o tan siquiera la parte de su pecho que aquella bendita toalla no alcanzo a cubrir.

Tenía calor y el agua caliente no contribuía en nada, cerré la llave de agua caliente y abrí la de agua fría…sentí el cambio de temperatura inmediatamente. Mi cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse con rapidez…luego de unos minutos Salí de la ducha y me dirigí a mi cuarto.

Me calce en unos pantalones, una camisa, unas sandalias, mi cabello cayendo revueltamente hasta mis hombros, algo de maquillaje y Salí de mi habitación luego de tomar un abrigo.

Al salir me encontré con Harry, el estaba vestido con una polo roja, unos skinny que para que negarlo le quedaban espectaculares, unas tenis y su cabello mojado viéndose más revuelto que nunca.

-¿Vamos?- interrogo mi mejor amigo ofreciéndome su brazo derecho, yo lo tome con una sonrisa y ambos salimos de la habitación riendo, dirigiéndonos abajo…para esperar a la pareja de hermanos.

-¿No crees que se están tardando?- pregunte dando puntapiés en el piso, mirando el reloj Muggle que tenia colgado a la muñeca. Harry no respondió solo soltó, en un susurro la palabra hermoso.

Levante la mirada sin entender a mi amigo y me encontré con la parejita de hermanos que bajaba entre risas y palabras. La venia vestida con un pantalón negro, una camisa de salir blanca, unos zapatos igual de negros que su pantalón y su cabello marrón peinado perfectamente hacia atrás.

Y Ginny…la pelirroja venia vestida completamente de rojo, un hermoso traje (EL cual no debería usar, hace mucho frio) color rojo hasta un poco más arriba de la mitad de sus muslos, unos tacones de cinco centímetros, su cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo alta y algo de maquillaje.

-Sentimos mucho la tardanza, Ginny tenía problemas para escoger su ropa.- dijo el chico de cabellos marrones mirando a Ginny acusadoramente, GInny le ignoro.

-Bueno, vamos a cenar.- canto alegre la chica, se notaba que era igual o más ardiente que su cabello rojo.

Salimos rápidamente de Grimmauld Place, caminamos tranquilamente por la calle charlando del trabajo, aunque algo en mi interior me decía que los hermanos Weasley no tenían ninguna intención de hablar de trabajo.

-Bueno aquí estamos.- declaro Harry mientras nos parábamos en un restaurante de comida italiana.

-Desde cuando no como comida italiana.- dijo la pelirroja hermosa con una sonrisa tan autentica y hermosa que sacaba una sonrisa a cualquiera que la viera.

Entramos al restaurante y nos ubicamos rápidamente en una mesa, Harry rápidamente se fue con Ron y me dejo al lado de GInny… no podía estar más nerviosa que en ese momento.

Luego de unos minutos el mesero a pareció preguntando que deseaban ordenar.

-Yo quiero…unos espaguetis a la boloñesa.- declaro Ginny con una sonrisa feliz, parecía ya estar probando la comida que había pedido.

-Yo también quiero una de esas.- dijo Ron mientras le chocaba la mano a GInny en señal de aprobación, como si esa fuera su forma de decirle a su hermana que había hecho una gran elección.

-A mi sírvame un risotto- declaro Harry y yo pedí lo mismo. Al final para postro todos nos decidimos por diferente sabores de helado. El mesero se fue luego de que Harry pidiera una de las mejores botellas de vino.

- ¿Dónde estudiaron?- pregunto Harry, llenando por fin el silencio que se había formado desde que el mesero se había ido. Ron y Ginny se miraron de una forma extraña, como si no supieran si debían o no contestar a esa pregunta.

-Estudiamos en Francia, la vida nos obligo a aprender varios idiomas y con suerte pudimos terminar la escuela.- declaro Ron mirando a Harry, ellos siguieron con su conversación y yo quise pasar completamente desapercibida.

- Y tu castañita, ¿Es cierto que te graduaste en Hogwarts como la estudiante mas inteligente de los últimos tiempos?- pregunto la pelirroja acercándose más a mí, un olorcito rico a frambuesas me llego…seguramente proveniente del rojo cabello.

Me sentí sonrojar ante su pregunta, nunca me había sentido sonrojar por mis estudios pero…era como aceptar ante esa pelirroja que cuando estudiaba era una friki, una nerd.

-SI, es cierto.- dije moviendo la servilleta que descansaba en mi regazo. Ginny dejo salir una sonrisa, inclinándose un poco hacia mí y acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-Eso…es increíble.- me susurro con una sonrisa, mire a sus ojos…a esos hermosos ojos y luego no pude evitar mirar a sus labios…de un rojo pasión.

-Aquí está la comida.- anuncio el mesero, GInny se acomodo rápidamente en su silla…una extraña tensión se podía cortar en el aire. El mesero sirvió los platillos con rapidez, sirvió el vino y lo acomodo en una cubeta con hielo antes de irse.

Comenzamos a comer entre platicas tranquilas pero entonces se sintió un ruido extraño, yo…que estaba muy cerca de esos ruidos supe al instante que se trataba de mortífagos.

-Están rodeando el lugar.- susurro Harry, yo asentí, Ron y Ginny se habían quedado perdidos…seguro no sabían de que hablábamos. El sonido era parecido al de las escobas al ir contra la corriente.

Entonces algo entro por la puerta principal, se escucharon gritos, yo estuve de pie en un micro segundo pero me sorprendí cuando Ginny se levanto y se puso en posición de ataque…su posición de ataque era idéntica a la de los mortífagos.

-Son demasiados…debemos salir de aquí.- declaro Ginny tomando mi mano, mientras algunos magos en el lugar lanzaba hechizos contra los mortífagos que seguían entrando por la puerta.

Ginny me jalo por la puerta de servicio, siendo seguidas por Ron y Harry, estuvimos caminando a paso rápido hasta que llegamos a la puerta de salida. Ginny se asomo, comprobando que no había nadie y luego me jalo de la mano para que la siguiera.

Nos alejamos corriendo del lugar, hasta que estuvimos lo suficiente lejos, nos detuvimos y escucho como Ron se lamentaba…diciendo que se había perdido de probar los estupendos espaguetis…Harry rio ante su comentario.

-Ginny…la forma en la que te paraste…- comencé a hablar, aun sin soltar mi varita porque de alguna manera al verla pensé que estaba tratando con una muy lista mortifaga.

-¿Qué?- pregunto la pelirroja levantando una ceja y soltándome de la mano, entonces algo extraño me sucedió…al mirar a sus ojos, encontré una inocencia tan grande, una dulzura inexplicable y una falta enorme de amor…y algo en mi deseaba llenar ese vacío y recibir todo el amor que se veía en los ojos de esa pelirroja.

-Nada…actuaste rápido, aun estando subido en tacones de 5 centímetros.- declare con una sonrisa, ella rio…su risa también me gusto…no sé si fue la forma en la que al reir se le formaban dos hoyitos hermosos en las mejillas o como su rostro siempre sensual se relajaba y brillaba alegremente.

-Si, es solo la práctica.- declaro ella sin dejar de sonreír y yo solo podía observarla, porque esa pelirroja era prácticamente perfecta.

-LA noche aun es joven, conozco un bar donde podríamos divertirnos un rato.- declaro Ron, Harry estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato…yo no, estoy cansada, solo quiero ir a casa y dormir.

- Yo paso chicos, estoy agotada, quiero descansar. Pero vallan ustedes, te veo luego Harry.- dije con una sonrisa, iba a marcharme pero una suave y pequeña mano me tomo del brazo.

-Te acompaño.- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa, envolviendo su mano por debajo de la mía…como si no le importara que la gente pensara mal ante tal imagen, como si estuviera retando al mundo constantemente y esa fuera una muestra más de rebeldía.

No tardamos mucho en estar el Grimmauld place, Ginny me ofreció una taza de café y aunque lo intente ella no me dejo rechazársela. Así que ahora estoy sentada en la sala, esperando que Ginny me sirva el seguramente, delicioso café.

-Aquí están.- declaro la pelirroja con dos tasas de café en sus manos, ella me tendió una mientras se sentaba a mi lado, estaba calientito y era la gloria para mis manos que se habían enfriado demasiado.

-Sabes Hermione, me caes bien.- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, antes me había dado a entender estar interesada en Harry pero…ahora actuaba como si él no le importara.

-Tu también me caes bien Ginny.- Que digo caer me bien tu me emocionas, me excitas, me enciendes, eres como una dinamita para mi vida.

Estuvimos hablando durante mucho tiempo, hablando de los antiguos casos de Ginny, en los cuales había atrapado bandas de mortífagos o criminales y a veces hasta hablábamos de nuestro tiempo en la escuela…aunque había un suceso, después de salir de su escuela que Ginny ocultaba. Lo sé porque cuando le pregunte de su salida de la escuela francesa, ella se quedo pensativa y luego hablo mirando al suelo.

Algo oculta esta pelirroja, y por muy hermosa que sea, por muy caliente que se vea en toalla y seguramente sin ella…no puedo darme el lujo de confiar, porque… que estoy diciendo, ya confió en ella.

Una persona con una mirada tan dulce y limpia no podría ser una mala persona o ¿SI? espero que no. NO sé cuánto tiempo más paso, solo sé que me sentí cansada y caí rendida a los brazos de Merlín.

.

SI te gusto no dudes en dejarme un hermoso Review.

Besos y Saludos a todo aquel que se toma su tiempo para leer.


	3. LOSE, PERO NO LO CREO

NUEVO CAPITULO

LOSE, PERO NO LO CREO

Hermione cayo dormida mientras yo le contaba de mi ultimo caso antes de ser trasladada al Ministerio. Me quede en sillencio observándola...no era una mala persona, al contrario, me habia dado la imagen de una pesona intachable.

¡Dios! como quisiera no tener que cumplir mi misión, pero no tengo opción alguna, me levante a lavar las dos tazas vacías y luego de lavarlas le envíe un patrono a mi hermano,diciéndole que Hermione se habia quedado dormida en nuestro departamento y que le dijera a Harry.

Se que podría aprovechar y llevar la castaña a Voldemort pero si lo hago Harry se percataría y todo el plan estaría arruinado. Tome una manta y la arroje suavemente sobre la inteligente pero ingenua castaña, no pude evitar quedarme mirándola...nunca habia conocido a una persona tan abierta, podía leer sus emociones en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny? Tu no eres asi, no eres débil y no puedes darte el lujo de serlo.- me reproche antes de girarme y dirigirme a mi recámara...tome la perilla, pero no pude evitar dar media vuelta y mirar nuevamente a la castaña.

-Buenas Noches, Hermione.- declare antes de entrar a mi cuarto. Lentamente entre a mi cuarto y me apoye en la puerta contemplando mi cama, no sabía que me sucedía...era ver su rostro y sentirme mejor personas, porque podía ver confianza en sus ojos y me gustaría poder acercarme a ella sin tener que lastimarla.

Camino a mi cama, me saco el vestido, hasta quedar en ropa interior y me dejo caer en la cama pensando...pero los pensamiento rápidamente fueron muriendo y caí profundamente dormida.

Me desperté con los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana y acariciaban mi pálido rostro...abrí los ojos y parpadee un par de vez es antes de estirarme...me senté en la cama por unos segundos y luego recordé a Hermione.

Salí corriendo del cuarto y la vi...todavía dormida como angel cansado, la contemple por unos segundos y me fui en dirección no baño, me cepille los dientes y me fui hacia la cocina.

-Umm.- escuche un ruido en la sala, me di la vuelta y contemple a Hermione, se estaba estirando y tenía los ojos cerrados. Con una sonrisa camine hacía ella, pero cuando me vio se quedo mirándome finamente y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo.

-¿Que sucede...?- pregunte pero luego me mire, note que había salido a preparar el desayuno sólo cubierta flor mi ropa interior blanca...como un acto reflejo intente cubrirme mientras me sentía sonrojar.

-Que yo...voy a colocarme algo.- murmure con las mejillas aún encendidas antes de correr a mi cuarto a colocarme algo de ropa...jamás me había sentido nerviosa o avergonzada estando medio desnuda frente a otra persona...pero, era Hermione Granger...y no se porque pero...con ella todo era diferente.

Salí de mi cuarto con una camisa y unos pantalones cortos y me acerque a la castaña que seguía sentada en mi mueble mirando todo confundida.

-Te quedaste dormida anoche.- le dije sentándome junto a ella, Hermione me miro apenada.

-Lo siento...estaba agotada...bueno, yo, me yo voy.- me dice Hermione poniéndose de pie en mini segundo, me levanté tras ella y la sujete del brazo...un extraño escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral.

Hermione me miro fijamente y luego miro mi mano...esa mano con la que sujetaba su brazo con firmeza pero delicadeza. Lentamente comencé a mover mi mano de su brazo a su mano...jugando con sus dedos.

-Quédate a desayunar conmigo.- le dije mirando su mano...como encajaba con la mía perfectamente.

-Yo...es que tengo que bañarme, hay que ir a trabajar.- me dice nerviosa pero sin apartar su mano de la mía.

-Desayunamos y te vas ¿Vale?- le pregunto sonriendo, ella asiente, me acercó un paso a ella...y no se que me pasa, se que no debería estar sintiendo estas cosas por ella pero no lo puedo detener...me muero por rozar sus labios.

-¿Desayunamos?- me pregunta con una sonrisita mientras se separa, me vuelvo a acercar sonriendo y depósito un suave beso en su mejilla

-Buenos días.- le susurro ante de caminar hacia la cocina, Hermione me sigue y se sienta rápidamente. Comenzamos a desayunar en completo silencio, de vez en cuando le pregunto algo a la castaña o ella me pregunta algo a mi...y al terminar su café Hermione se levanta.

-Pues...te veo.- me dice sonriendo y alejandose. Camino detrás de ella y al llegar a la puerta le sonrió mientras la abro..Hermione sale pero antes de que pueda irse la tomo del brazo y le doy un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos.- le digo sonriendo, ella se va rápidamente..abre la puerta de al lado y entra sonrojada al departamento...cierro la puerta sonriendo y me recargo en ella sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo? Cumpliendo tu misión Ginny...cumpliendo tu misión.- me susurro para convencerme.

POV Hermione

Dios..mi corazón late a una velocidad descocada...y sólo me dio un beso en la mejilla. entre a mi departamento y camine hacia el mueble pero me sorprendí al ver allí a Ronald.

Camine hacia el cuarto de Harry y abrí la puerta, mi amigo estaba durmiendo...me acerque a la cama y lo zarandee para que despertara...desperto de repente asustado.

-¿Qué hace Ronald en el mueble?- le pregunto a Harry en un susurro. El se despereza y se acomoda el cabello sin acomodarlo en lo más mínimo.

-Se ha quedado dormido y no quise despertarlo...al final que tu te quedaste en el departamento de Ginny.- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Voy a bañarme...despiertalo que llegara tarde a trabajar...y nosotros también si no te bañas.- le digo a Harry ea tes de comenzar a caminar hacia el baño.

Al entrar me quede recostada en la puerta por unos segundos y luego comencé a sacarme la ropa, m metí bajo el choro de agua caliente y deje que mojara todo mi cuerpo, me sentía relajada..tranquila.

Y comencé a recordar el calor que sentí cuando Ginny me toco el brazo, el calor que desprendía su mano...si mirada cálida, esa forma tan hermosa de decir las cosas...cuando la vi en ropa interior en medio de la cocina.

-Oh Ginny.- susurre con una sonrisa mientras pensaba en como sería vivir con ella, estar sentada en el sofá viéndola cocinar sólo con una tanga...que de sólo pensarlo me excito.

-Has puesto mi mundo de cabeza pelirroja.- susurro antes de dejar el aguar caer directamente a mi rostro, minutos despues salí del baño, me gesto y salí de mi cuarto.

Al llegar a la cocina me encontre con Harry que estaba sentado con una taza de café entre sus manos. Me acerque y me senté frente a el en silencio.

-Me gusta Ronald.- me dijo Harry llenando el silencio que reinaba en nuestro departamento.

-Y a mi Ginny.- le dije mirando la mesa de caoba en la que habíamos desayunado tantas veces entre risas.

-Somos unos tontos.- me dice Harry sonriendo...una sonrisa asoma en mis labios ante esa declaración y luego sin razón aparente nos comenzamos a reír.

-¿Crees que sientan lo mismo por nosotros? Digo, Ronald no parece homosexual y Ginny tampoco.- me dice Harry mirando su café humeante.

-Al principio Ginny me dio la impresión de estar interesada en ti pero...luego como que para e estar más pendiente a mi.- le digo a Harry, mi amigo Moreno se muerde el labio nervioso.

-Yo...es que lo veo y se me agita el corazón,- me dice mi amigo, cosa que me saca una sonrisa.

-S te agita el corazón y lo que no es corazón también.- digo con media sonrisa, Harry me da un zape delicado mientras ríe de mi ocurrencia.

-Vamos a llegar tarde si seguimos aquí...así que vámonos.- me dice Harry dejando su taza en el fregadero, abrazo a mi amigo de los hombros no nos vamos hacia el ministerio.

Al llegar Harry se va porque a quedado con Neville, yo camino lentamente al ascensor...esta vacío, algo muy extraño y cuando las puertas se van a cerrar entra una Ginny muy agitada.

-Uff...ya pensaba que iba tarde.- me dice la pelirroja acomodandose la falda y la camisa...la miro antes de presionar el piso número y me quedo en silencio tamborileando en mi portafolio.

El silencio es incómodo, por lo menos lo es para mi, Ginny no parece darse cuenta sigue el muy pendiente de su ropa.

-Me gusta esa camisa que traes puesta.- me dice Ginny sin mirarme. Miro mi camisa, es una camisa normal...blanca, con botones, dejando ver sólo lo justo.

-Se vería mejor humeda.- me dice la pelirroja con una sonrisa, no entiendo porque dice eso, pero entonces recuerdo lo que le sucede a las camisas blancas cuando se mojan: se transparentan...el sonrojo invade mis mejillas mientras Ginny me mira a los ojos.

-Debes esconder algo muy hermoso para cuidarlo tanto.- me dice Ginny con media sonrisa, me siento sonrojar más y me giro a mirar los números de ascensor...sólo tres pisos más.

-Tu no te has imaginado nunca que es lo que escondo yo.- me pregunta Ginny con un tono sensual, siento el doble se todo de la frase y miro los pisos... piso siete, sólo dos más.

-Bueno...tu tienes una idea de lo que escondo...en cambio yo tengo que imaginar.- vuelve a susurra la pelirroja con el mismo tono y acercándose a Mi. Un piso...sólo uno y podré escapar.

-Y no tienes idea todas las cosas que e imaginado.- susurra Ginny, las puertas del ascensor se abren...miro a la pelirroja con el corazón acelerado y salí casi corriendo de aquel lugar...porque me faltaba el aire.

Entro a mi oficina mordiendo nerviosa mi labio inferior, me dejo caer en mi silla moviendo un lápiz en la mesa...en eso llega mi lechuza y se posa frente a mi.

-Hola.- le saludo acariciando sus plumas marrones antes de tomar la carta que reposa en sus patas y darle de comer. Abro la carta rápidamente y comienzo a leer.

Estimada Hermione Granger

La presente es para informarle que hemos recibido una información muy importante. En ella nos dicen que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ha infiltrado dos de sus mortiFagos en nuestras instalaciones. No estamos servirla pero no confié en nadie, elenemigo puede estar en cualquier lugar.

EL PRIMER MINISTRO.

Mi rostro quedo completamente serio al leer la carta, recordé la pose de Ginny en el restaurante ha of los mortifagos atacaron, recordé sus palabras en el ascensor: Tu no te has imaginado nunca lo que escondo...tenía doble sentido y yo comenzaba a desconfiar de la pelirroja.

Escondí la carta y me levante de misilla hasta pararme frente al ventanal y mirar las calles de abajo...no sabía porque pero aún cuando intentaba desconfiar de Ginny no lo lograba, porque sentía que sus acciones no eran fingidas.

Había algo que la pelirroja que me hacia sentir segura, confiada y tranquila...como sí ella no pudiese ser una mala persona, era esa inocencia en sus ojos, tal vez esa forma de hablar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

TARDE MUCHO PERO AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACION. ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO Y SI ES ASÍ NO DUDEN EN DEJARME UN REVIEW. BESOS


End file.
